Change
by c-melle
Summary: Jazmine never thought she'd lose her family. She also never thought that she'd have to move across the country. And she'd NEVER thought that doing so, would be the best decision ever. Includes: Jonas, and a few other stars...haha, you know you wanna read!
1. Chapter 1

April 15, 2008

April 15, 2008

Story: Change……. It's my first story yay!!

By c-melle

Disclaimer: well, Like Whoa by Aly and AJ is not mine, seriously people. and i don't own anything famous.

**Chapter One**

She sat on her front porch, sitting on one of those wrought-iron chairs, painted white, slouching with her legs crossed. On her lap was a blank, unused notebook, her pencil lying across the blank sheet of paper. The slight breeze blew on the edges. Her ear buds on her ear; the iPod classic in her pocket. The song blasted through its tiny speakers. It was Like Whoa by Aly and AJ, a pop duo made up of two sisters that she had always liked. She could barely hear it though because of the construction going on just a few yards away from her. The constant noises coming from the work crew was soothing in a way. She looked over quickly noting the three men wearing hard hats and talking. She fidgeted in her seat and uncrossed her legs. She looked over to her left. It was a simple view, blocked by three gigantic trees and all she could see were the tops of buildings down below and an old care house. She could see a few cars moving by too. This was one of the reasons why she loved where she lived; it was on a hilltop, like a little hide away from the busy town center down below. She noticed the wind grow colder, grabbed her pencil and notebook, and stood up. She looked around at her surroundings and sighed. _Another town, another life. Just make the best of it Jazmine. Just make the best of it._

JBJBJBJBJBJB

"Jazmine, there you are, I was wondering where you were. Could you help me out with dinner please?"

That was her aunt, Cecil. She was her legal guardian. A few months before, her parents had died in a car accident. It had been devastating and totally unexpected. She had been sitting in the back seat, her dad was driving and her mom sitting shotgun. An ABBA album was in the CD player and all three of them had been happily singing along. They had been driving down an open road and nearing a four-way stop. The light was still green and they were driving along. Just as they were crossing the four-way section, when out of nowhere, a pick-up truck rams into the car and sends it slightly spinning away and crashed it slightly against on of the buildings. The impact from the crash was way too much for her and the last thing she saw were her parents intertwined hands and she passed out.

She had woken up a few days later, in an unknown hospital with tubes going in and out and around her body. The only person there was her Aunt Cecil, hunched over and crying slightly next to her bed. Aunt Cecil immediately called the doctor over once she saw that Jazmine was awake and they examined her. After the check, she had fallen back into a deep, untroubled sleep. The next time she had woken up, the sun was shining through the window, bright and sunny. She had felt a lot better than before, stronger, you could say. Aunt Cecil was there, in another set of clothes, and looked a lot better than when she last saw her. Her aunt asked her if she was feeling any better and if she wanted anything to eat. She said yes and her aunt went to get some food. She ate in silence as aunt told her that she was able to leave in a day or two. She looked out the window and quickly turned her head to her aunt. "Where are my parents?" She had asked, slightly afraid of the answer. _Maybe they were in another room,_ she had thought, _sleeping or watching the news._ Her aunt had fidgeted and looked about ready to cry again. "Jazmine…" she had started and she knew before hand that something was wrong, terribly wrong, "Jazmine, your parents, Oh God, your parents. They're dead sweetheart. They couldn't make it. They… they… died on impact" her aunt had said, breaking into tears as she said it. Jazmine sat on the bed processing what her aunt had just told her. _No, no, that's not true. We were gonna go to Disneyland during break and mom was finally going to ride the rides with us. She had promised. And then we were gonna go to Hawaii to have some "fun in the sun" as dad had said. They couldn't just leave._ Tears streamed slowly down her face as the realization broke in. She was an orphan; her parents were gone, off to heaven, leaving her alone. Aunt Cecil somehow knew that she had just realized it and took her in her arms. Right then and there, she poured out all her feelings and let herself be taken care of. For the first time in her entire life, she was deathly scared.

Two days after she heard the news, she was let out of the hospital. After her aunt broke the news, she couldn't stand the place with its bare, white walls and the smell of people in pain. She had also felt numb, just letting her Aunt Cecil help her with everything. They were going back home, and she had been afraid tog go back but she had to. Aunt Cecil was going to stay with her for the time being. She had locked herself in her room when she got home, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. Her house held too many memories, like the old, worn couch in the living room where she and her parents had sat watching endless old movies and the china in the kitchen where she had broken more than a few pieces but her mother just laughed it off. Her aunt had decided that she had needed sometime alone and she had been grateful for that. She had stayed up late looking at old photo albums that included her parents. She had learnt not to cry anymore. Near midnight, she crept out of her room, her teddy bear in hand, and went into her parents' room, savoring the scent of her mother's perfume and her dad's old shaving cream. She spent the night there.

A few days later, she was sitting with her aunt in a private room in the courthouse. A lawyer was reading her parents will. They wanted her to live for the rest of her school year with her Aunt Cecil but she was supposed to go to her mother's best friend and family during the summer. They were supposed to be her godparents or something like that. She hadn't really cared at that time. She had inherited all her parents' money but only a fourth of it was accessible to her for now and she would get the rest when she turned 18. Her house and its belongings were going to go to the capable hands of Aunt Cecil until, you guessed it, she turned 18. After, she and her Aunt had decided that it was best that she lived the remainder of her senior year with her aunt. So for the last few months, she had lived at the top of the hill where her aunt lived.

"Of course Tita, what do you want me to do?" she replied as she shook herself out of her reverie.

"Can you set the table, please?"

"Sure"

Jazmine worked without thinking, moving as if she was programmed to do it. She thought back to her parents' funeral. It had been a bright, sunny afternoon, even though it was slightly cold. Both caskets, she remembered, were a deep mahogany and on top were wonderful bouquets of lilies, orchids, roses, violets, and of course, jasmines. The air was filled with the flowers many sweet scents. No one was wearing black with the exception of the priest. Jazmine had practically forbidden everything black for the funeral, even dark colors. She wanted it to be bright and she herself had worn a bright printed dress that had blues and oranges and greens and pinks and purples. Everyone had respected her decision, wearing their brightest. Many cried for their deaths but Jazmine had cried for their lives and their memories and the future that they could have had. Her aunt had sat next to her, silently crying, and her best friend, Lily Carmicheal, had sat of her other side crying too. Her parents had been like Lily's second family and vice versa. She finished setting the table and her aunt put the food down in the middle. They said their prayers and started to eat.

"Have you finished packing Jazz? You know you leave tomorrow" Aunt Cecil said.

"Yeah, can you please pass the salad?" she replied. She didn't want to think about moving, yet she had to honor her parents' wishes. She didn't want to leave Lily and her friends behind. Didn't want to leave her family's graves and her house. She had just gotten used to the fact that she wasn't living in her home anymore but Aunt Cecil's. But she had to and she just told herself to suck it up. Her aunt passed her the salad bowl.

"I can't believe that your senior year is over Jazz. It seems like you just started" her aunt said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's been a blur" she said, smiling back. It really had been with schoolwork, and sports, and dance, and thinking about college, everything just went by so fast. Prom had come and gone, her escort, her longtime best friend, Chris. He wasn't her boyfriend or anything but she had turned down every offer until it was the day before prom. Chris's girlfriend, who was also one of her closest friends, Sam, had to go off to one of her cousins wedding that night so she couldn't go. They had fun, goofing off and dancing until the break of dawn (hello! After parties!) and had a blast. Two days after, they held their own prom for Chris and Sam, which had been amazingly cute. Jazmine, Lily, and Cammie, another of her friends, could not stop aw-ing at the couple. Aunt Cecil was just really happy that slowly, Jazmine had started to open up to her and her friends.

"So when is my flight again?" Jazmine asked after a silence.

"It's at 5, so you still have time to say goodbye to Lily and your friends, but we need to get to Logan airport by 4 alright?" her aunt answered, finishing her meal.

"Yup" she said, also finishing her meal.

"Do you need help cleaning up Auntie?" she asked. She was raised to always be polite.

"No, no, take this night off. Rest, talk, watch T.V. this is your last night here. Have fun" Aunt Cecil said, shooing her out of the room.

"Are you sure?" she said, turning around and looking at her aunt.

"Of course I am"

"Would you mind very much if I went out? I said I'd meet Lily and co. at In and Out today" Jazmine asked.

"That's even better! Go. Have fun. You deserve it!" her aunt said, grinning.

"I'll be fine, I promise" she reassured. She loved her aunt because of that. She was so laid back; it was like having a cool older sister. That was about 12 years older than her. She smiled and turned around. She quickly went up the stairs to get her tote and essentials and went back down. She could hear the radio blasting Kiss FM and her aunt humming along to it. She was going to miss her. She put on her old, worn, black Converse low tops, yelled bye to her aunt, and went out the door and into the cool June air.

She drove down to In 'n Out and she was greeted by her group of friends as she entered. She laughed. They had taken up two booths in the back and were probably the largest group in the fast food place. She waved hello to Candace and Emily behind the counter and walked over to her friends.

"What's shakin' Jazz?" Lily said, smiling goofily at her.

"Nothing much, you know just trying not to think about tomorrow" well, Jazz was never one to keep anything from her friends.

"You're messing with our flow man" Mike said as she sat down. He wrapped her in one o his famous bear hugs and she hugged him back.

"Sorry. I'll just shut up now and I swear I'll have fun tonight. Scout's honor" Jazz said, trying her best to keep a serious face but a smile kept breaking through. Her right hand was over her heart and her left hand was raised. Her friends looked at her strangely for a second and then they all broke out into fits of laughter.

"You are an idiot, you know that right?" asked Chris after the whole laughing fit thing.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Good. If you didn't, we'd be slightly worried" Amy, another friend, said, faking concern.

"oh, yeah, 'cuz I'm the only crazy one in here" Jazz said, scooching over in the booth to sit properly. She rolled her eyes as she put her bag down. She looked up to raised eyebrows and questioning looks.

"Why you guys lookin' at me like that for?" she questioned confused. They all rolled their eyes at her.

"What??" they ignored the question and just continued with their conversations and their food.

"One day, you'll get it Jazz" Lilly said, patting her back sympathetically.

"Get what, Lils??" she exclaimed as Candace came over to get her order. The night went on with many laughs and stories. Jazz enjoyed herself with her friends and she almost forgot that she was leaving the next day. ALMOST, being the key word here.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

The next day dawned bright and early. Jazz groaned and rolled to the other side of bed. 8:30 AM. _Ugh, why people, why do I have to get up so early?_ She thought. Because you're leaving to day that's why, another part of her brain said. She sat bolt upright when she thought this. _Oh, yeah._ She sighed pushed the covers away and started her morning. She took a quick shower, blow-dried her straight black hair, and looked at her suitcases. She grimaced. _Now I have to dig for my clothes? Great!_ She thought as she opened one of suitcases. It took her 20 minutes to get something that she liked. She picked out a black t-shirt with a slight v-neck that said "Eco-Friendly Style" in green lettering with a tree, light-washed jean shorts, jade green low top Converse, and she topped it al off with wooden and beaded bangles on her wrists. It was casual and airplane friendly and totally her style. She had three suitcases, two big and one medium. The big ones were for clothes and some other things, the medium one for shoes and essentials. She also had her canvas tote which said "Save the World" in green that surrounded a big red heart with a blue and green world inside it. She basically had everything in there. Her black Mac Book, some of her favorite books, DVD's and CD's (the rest were in her suitcases), her iPod, her Alias, a notebook, a few pens and pencils, her mascara, a camera, and her wallet and passport and ticket. She was also bringing her Gibson vintage acoustic Hummingbird that her parents had given her when she was 10. That meant it was eight years old but it was still in good condition. She didn't know to who or where she was going and, to be honest, she didn't want to know. It was like an adventure. She dragged all her suitcases down the stairs while her aunt got her carry on and guitar case. After, they went to eat their breakfast. Both of them ate their breakfasts in silence.

"I'm really going to miss you Jazz" her aunt started, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Tita. Living with you has been a blast and a half" Jazz said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good. And why do you have all those bags missy? It seems like you're moving out of the house for more than two and a half months. I feel slightly insulted by this" her aunt said jokingly reprimanding her.

"Well, I don't really know where I'm going; and no Tita, you're not going to tell me; so I just brought all, well most, of the things I had" Jazmine grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if you if you insist on me not telling you who it is, then I won't. So what are you going to do today?" her aunt questioned. She stood up place her bowl of cereal in the dishwasher and turned to Jazmine. Jazz had a thoughtful yet faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm going…" she started.

"I'm going home and then to visit mom and dad" Jazmine said, a soft smile on her face. Aunt Cecil just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, just don't stay there all day, you've got to say goodbye to a few more people" Aunt Cecil said before turning back around and started to wash the dishes. Jazmine sighed and looked at the clock. 9:45 AM. She stood up quickly, left her dishes in the sink, kissed her aunt in the cheek, and clambered up to her make-shift room. She did a quick look over to see if she forgot anything and went back downstairs and grabbed her tote. Before she walked out the door, her aunt called her back.

"Jazmine, do you want me to stay here or pick you up from where ever you are when we need to go?" her aunt asked.

"Um, can you pick me up?"

"Of course. Now be careful, alright?" Aunt Cecil said, with knowing eyes and a raise of her eyebrow.

"I'll be fine Tita" Jazz answered back as she walked out the door.

A few hours later, Jazmine was still sitting near her parents' graves under a shady oak tree, with her notebook open. Her pencil was writing away and she was completely lost in her own little world. She didn't hear the soft footsteps that were coming closer and closer until the said something.

"Hello? Earth to Jazmine! Where are you?!"

"Holy Mother of… Are you trying to give me a heart attack??" Jazmine said, clutching her notebook to her chest and glaring up at her friends: Lily, Chris, Sam, Cammie, and Mike. They were her closest friends and she'd known them since they were all practically in diapers. Well, except for Sam and Mike. Sam moved there during fourth grade and Mike during the sixth, but the all were pretty tight.

"Don't be hatin', we brought peace offerings" Mike said, smiling (that boy was always smiling) and held up a picnic basket. She looked over at the others and saw they were holding different picnic things. Chris was holding a small cooler, Sam was carrying a blanket and utensils, and Cammie was holding paper plates and cups, while Lily was holding a boom box.

"What's the boom box for?" Jazmine asked eyebrows raised.

"Music, duh. We can't have a picnic without some music" Lily replied.

"We're in a cemetery, you know that right" Jazmine said, real slowly.

"I know that but I figured you would be here all day, so why not bring the party, or the picnic, to you" Lily said. Sam started putting down the blanket and Chris put down the cooler.

"Ok, cool, but slightly creepy at the same time" Jazmine said, looking on as her friends set up the picnic.

"Just go with it Jazz. It's our last day here with you, we all wanna make the best of it," Cammie said, stopping her help with the work and looked at Jazmine with her electric blue eyes. Some people might say that Cammie was a ditz and all because she was blonde but what people didn't know was that Cammie was probably one of the most chill and zen and balanced a person can be. And everyone who knew her loved her for that.

"Well then, let's have a picnic shall we" Jazmine said, putting away her notebook and pencil and started to help set up.

"That's our girl" Chris said, handing out drinks to everyone. They all took them but waited.

"To friends and family and always being there for each other, friends for life, baby!" Jazmine exclaimed, toasting her friends, her parents, and everything else. They all cheered and drank their sodas. Everything was going to be alright.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

A few more hours passed by as the six friends ate and talked and reminisced old memories (AN: reference!). Time flew right past them until Jazz finally had to go. She felt a fresh wave of tears just behind her eyes. She looked at her friends, her best friends. Sam and Cammie were already crying and she hugged them both first.

"We'll miss you, Jazz. So very much" Sam said, her tears sliding down her cheeks. She still looked so pretty even when she was crying. Chris was so lucky to have her. Jazmine smiled sadly. Cammie, Cammie was just amazingly comforting. She was probably one of the few people that she completely trusted and Jazz was so sad not to have her near when she was confused or scared. She let go of them and they sniffled, Jazz then looked over at Mike. He opened his arms to he and they hugged each other like they wouldn't see each other again, and, to some extent, they wouldn't.

"Take care Jazz. Don't hurt your self too badly, alright?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed through her tears and punched his arm playfully. He was like her older brother. He was there for her, like Cammie and Sam, whenever and she would definitely miss him. She turned to Chris.

"Well, don't just stand there, Give me a hug" he said, jokingly reprimanding her. Jazmine went over and hugged him. He too was her older brother in every sense although kinda kooky like her. He has always been there for her, never judging and always fun to have around. She slowly let some tears fall.

"I'm gonna miss you kid" he said slowly, kissing the top of her head and ruffling her hair. She smiled. Jazmine turned to Lily. She wasn't crying or anything, she just looked beyond sad. Lily had always been the strongest out of the group. When they were little, they called themselves the Power Rangers and even though Lily wasn't a guy, she had always been picked as the Red Power Ranger (and if you wanna know, Jazz was Pink, Cammie was Yellow, Sam was White, Mike was Blue, and Chris was Black). Jazmine wasn't fooled though. They have been best friends for way too long and they knew each other way too well for that. She went over and hugged her.

"Man, I'm definitely going to miss you so much Jazz" Lily said.

"Me too Lils, me too"

At that point everyone had come around and gave Jazmine a huge group hug goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. Promise that you guys will call and text and e-mail and all that stuff" Jazmine said as they broke out of the hug, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Everyday" they all said in unison. They looked at each and laughed. They watched Jazmine walk over and pick up her things and go towards the car that was waiting for her. She turned around and waved goodbye. She got into the car and her aunt started the car. A few seconds later, she was out of sight.

The car ride to Logan airport was quiet. Aunt Cecil knew not to pry or bother Jazmine, so she just left her thoughts alone. Jazmine was just looking out the window, not thinking anything at all. She was just listening to her iPod, which was on shuffle. The words to the songs came and went out the other side of her head. When they finally arrived at Logan, she jumped from her seat and down to the pavement. Aunt Cecil was opening the back, so she went to get a trolley. They quickly and silently put the bags on the trolley and went inside. They went through all the motions and by then Jazmine only had her guitar and tote. Just before she went inside to the terminals, her aunt stopped her.

"You know, your mother and father would have been so proud of you, sweetheart. You've grown up to be a wonderful, talented, and amazing girl. Be good and be safe, alright? More good things will come your way, I promise you" her aunt said, pulling her into a huge hug. She hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Tita" Jazmine said, giving her aunt just one last tight hug.

"I'll miss you too. One more thing, take this, you'll need it" her aunt said and put an envelope in her hands.

"Now go! Before you'll miss your flight" her aunt exclaimed, pushing her towards the terminal. Jazmine did one last turn, waved goodbye, and went through. _New life, you better be ready, 'cuz here I come!_

--

Please, pleas, please review. this is my first story and i will love to get some feedback from you guys, And. i promise that that there is Jonas in this story and i'll upload as fast as i can.  
Thanks!!3


	2. Chapter 2

May 27, 2008

May 27, 2008

Story: Change, Chapter 2, Yay!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that is famous in this story. I wish I did, but that would be slavery. I think. So just read it please! Oh, and Hollywood Records isn't mine or else, I'd be really rich right now.

**Chapter Two**

Jazmine sat on the plane and looked around. She was riding first class, though she had no idea how that happened since she thought her parents were well off, not rich or poor but well off. There weren't many people to be honest, just a businessman with a headphone thingy, talking to it, and his laptop open; a woman who looked like she was supposed to be on a runway but landed on a plane instead (no pun intended); and an old lady already asleep three seats away from her. The plane had already taken off and Jazz, who had a window seat, looked out and saw the sun go down. She sighed, man did she seem to do that a lot lately, and pulled the shutter down. Since she was sitting alone, she had pulled up the arm rest that separated the seats and put her tote there. She opened it and took out the letter that her aunt had given her. She turned it over. It was a regular sized envelope, white and rectangular, but she could tell that its contents held a lot. On the back was her name, written in her mother's cursive. She smiled a soft, sad smile.

She opened it delicately, being careful not to tear it. The first she took out was a piece of paper, written front and back. She opened the folds and she was directly looking at her mother and father's neatly handwritten words, just seeing them made her eyes water. She started reading.

_Mon Cheri,_

_Oh sweetie, if you're reading this please don't cry. Right now, you're sleeping peacefully in your princess bed. You look so cute. I know someday that your dad and I won't be there for you, and we both hope that it won't happen in the near future. It breaks my heart to think that so we decided to write this letter for your aunt or anyone to give this to you when we're gone. I know this is silly and that I don't know what will happen in the future, but you know me sweetheart, always thinking ahead. You should also know that your daddy and I love you very much, and even if we're gone that we still love you from where ever we are._

_**In the occasion that we are gone, you will probably know that we've given the property to your aunt and all the money to you. We did this because we trust you completely with what you do. You've probably already made a fund for college, but this is completely separate from that. This is going to be your money sweetheart, be smart with it. A check is going to be enclosed here containing about one fourth of it and your mother and I want you to spend it on whatever you want. I know I just contradicted myself, but we do. You've got to have fun honey, live your life like we were still here.**_

_That get's us to the next point. You are going to be living with a family that we have known since college. You are going to love them. I won't tell you who they are since I know you love surprises. But when you meet them, don't close yourself to them. This is going to be a new life for you, a new experience. Enjoy it as best as you can. We love you and don't you forget that._

_Love,_

_Mom __and__**Dad**_

Tears were now slowly gliding down her face as she finished reading the letter. If it was possible, she loved her mom and dad even more. She heard someone move in the isle and Jazmine quickly wiped her tears away. She looked up to face the flight attendant.

"Are you alright, miss? Do you need some tissues or anything?" the flight attendant, Susie, said. She was middle-aged with red hair and blue eyes, and she looked worried.

"No, no, I'm fine. Something just went into my eye that's all," Jazmine said, shaking her head as she straightened up in her seat.

"Well, if you're sure. Can I get you something to eat? Drink?"

"Um, do you have some chocolates?"

"Yes, we do"

"Can I have some of that please? And a bottle of water"

"Of course, I'll be right back," Susie replied, leaving Jazmine alone again in her seat. _You've gotta stop crying girl,_ she reprimanded herself, _they wouldn't want you to do that._ She folded the piece of paper back up again and Susie came with the chocolates and a small bottle of Poland Spring.

"Here you go, sweetie. Enjoy the rest of the flight," Susie said giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you and, um, how long do we have before we touch down?"

"About four hours to go, sweetie."

She thanked Susie and opened one of her chocolate circle thingies. It was milk chocolate Godiva, her favorite. She turned back to the letter on the desk thingy and then to the envelope. She popped the chocolate into her mouth and started chewing thoughtfully. She picked up the envelope but decided not to see what was inside it yet, maybe when she got settled in her new home. She put the letter back inside, closed it, and put it back into her tote. She had about four hours left, like Susie said, so she took out her Mac and turned it on. Once she logged in, she already had her second piece of chocolate in her mouth and she had taken her head phones and plugged them into the Mac. She pulled up her iTunes and put it one shuffle. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She felt herself go to sleep as the song starts:

"_And there's a man dying on the side of the road,_

_Won't make it home tonight._

_He was driving fast on a cell phone_

_That's how he lived his life. Mmn._

_While he was hanging by a thread_

_These were the final words he said_

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today_

_She's beautiful, so beautiful,_

_It might get rough sometimes_

_But I hope she keeps the faith (hope she keeps the faith)_

_I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her_

_Life is too short so take the time and appreciate…"_

JBJBJBJBJBJB

The next time she woke up, Susie was shaking her shoulders. She blinked some of he sleepiness out of her eyes and yawned. Her headphones ware blasting "I Don't Dance" from the _High School Musical 2_ soundtrack. She turned to Susie and the flight attendant simply pointed to the lighted seatbelt sign. She said her thanks and Susie walked back down the isle. She closed her iTunes and shut down her Mac, packing it away in her tote. She got her iPod and plugged the headphones back in before putting it back in her tote. She opened the airplane shutters and was met by an amazing Californian sunset. She grinned. _This is going to be amazing._

The plane landed shortly after and she quickly gathered her things. She looked around to see if she's missed anything and then walked slowly out of the plane. She waved a goodbye to Susie as she got off. She shouldered her guitar case and adjusted the tote on her shoulder and looked at the organized mess of the LAX airport. She's always loved organized messes she thought as she started walking towards baggage claim. After being bumped and bruised like there was no tomorrow, Jazmine finally found the carousel thingy and waited, like the rest of the people, to get their luggage. She didn't have to wait long since a few minutes later, the carousel turned on and all of her bags were first. She got the heaviest one first and then waited for it twice to grab her other bags again. Once she had all her luggage, she kind of shuffled over to an empty cart and heaved them in. _Phew! Thank God I got that done and my golly do I need to work out more._ She wiped her forehead of some imaginary sweat and started to push the cart towards the exit. She scanned the crowd until a sign that had her name in bold black letters caught her eye. She pushed a cart towards the man holding the sign. He had a warm smile on his face.

"You must be Jazmine! It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said, putting out his hand for her to shake. She shook it.

"Ya and it's a pleasure to meet you too" they finished their handshake.

"I'm Josh by the way and we should get going now"

"OK," he took over her spot and started pushing the cart. Josh, she observed, was probably around his mid-thirties. He had a buzz cut, was slightly skinny but built at the same time, and he was seriously really polite. Plus, he looked really cool to hang with. _Mom, Dad, wherever you are, thank you!!_ Jazmine had to admit she had been a little apprehensive that it was going to be an old person or something; and, no offense to older people, she's like a nice, hip person to look after her. They reached a black SUV and Josh started to load her bags in. She heard grunts and apologized for the weight of the bags. He chuckled.

The car was in complete silence, except for the radio, for a few minutes. Did she mention she wasn't that great with strangers? Even the hip, cool ones like the one she was going to live with? She was going to be so screwed if she couldn't get her social skills down before the time she goes off to college. She felt so rude for not talking to him. _Ugh, stupid lack of people skills! It's a wonder I have friends back home._ She mentally slapped herself in the forehead for this.

"So, um, Josh. Where are we going?" Jasmine asked as they passed the Kodak Center. She glanced at it in slight awe.

"Well, actually, we are meeting my sister's family at work, where they'll meet you. That alright with you?"

"Ya… wait, sister's family?"

"Yes, they are going to be the ones you are living with"

"So, you mean, you're not the person I'm going to be living with?"

"No, actually, I'm just the one that picks you up. You're gonna see me around, but you're gonna be staying with someone else" he explained. Well, not really "explained," just, he made things clearer.

"Oh, Ok." Jazmine was now back to being a little bit nervous about whom the family could be. _He said sister, Jazmine. Don't' panic. Breathe. She can't be much older than him. Or, maybe, she's the younger of the two. Ya, the younger one._ She reasoned with herself. The car ride passed on in silence as they passed stores, restaurants, hotels, and beaches. She already loved Los Angeles because it was one huge organized mess. Plus, she swore she saw Jennifer Aniston walking by some boutiques.

After as least like 30 minutes of driving, they were driving into a very large parking lot. They passed by some security and Josh showed them a pass. They quickly drove into the parking lot and parked near the front.

"Alright, we're here. You ready?" Josh said, hopping down from the driver's seat and to the ground. Jazmine looked at the building and swallowed the lump in her throat. The sign said Hollywood Records.

"Ready as I'll ever be" _Not. _She took a deep breath and jumped down from her seat. She quickly took her phone and some chocolates from her tote and slammed the door shut. She saw Josh was already walking towards the doors and she caught up with him. She stuffed her phone and the chocolates in her pocket. They passed by some offices and closed doors with signs that said: "Studio A: Do Not Enter When Red Light Is ON." She was getting way nervous now. _The people I'm gonna be livin' with are musicians?_ She thought. _Oh My God_, she felt like she was going to faint any second. Josh must have sensed it because he asked if she was ok, she replied with a yes. Finally--after walking for what seemed like forever, well to her anyways—they finally reached whereever they were going. _Deep breathe Jazz. Don't forget to take a breath_ (AN: couldn't help myself ). Josh opened the door and went in. She followed closely behind him, with her head down. She noticed the carpet was an awesome blue-ish color. Someone "ahem-ed" and she looked up.

"Welcome!! We're so glad you're here!" the woman said. _Holy Shit_ was the only thing going through Jazmine's mind before she fainted.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

Jazmine groaned. It felt like she'd just gone through a blender and added to that, she had a major headache. _Well, at least the couch is comfy, _she thought. _Wait, couch?_ She sat bolt upright and groaned again. Her head felt like it was getting banged by those cymbal things and hurt like hell. She closed her eyes tighter and scrunched her nose in pain.

"I really don't think you should do that anymore, sweetheart. It'll only make the pain worsen." It was that voice again, before she fainted. She snorted at that thought. She still can't believe she fainted. And then she thought back on why she fainted. _Ok, maybe I can believe that I did._ She slowly opened her eyes and was met by six pairs back, all looking very concerned. She had to admit, it was slightly freaky. She blinked her eyes and bit her lip.

"Um, hi?"

"Ah, she speaks!"

"Joe, shut up. Of course she can." She chuckled. Ok, that wasn't such a good idea since her head started throbbing again.

"Now look what you did"

"Boys," the woman started, her voice held a warning to it, "are you alright dear?"

"Ya, my head just hurts like heck thou" Jazmine replied.

"Here, this will help." The woman handed her some tablets and a glass of water. Jazmine popped it in her mouth, drank the water, and swallowed. She started feeling better after a couple of seconds.

"Thanks, that really helped." She smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Well, you gave us quite a scare when you fainted like that."

"Sorry, who wouldn't if you just found out you were going to be living with three rock stars. Man, I should've totally just asked about who I was staying with before I just went ahead with it." She mumbled the last part and grinned sheepishly at the family.

"So, you mean, you didn't know where you were going to?" the man said.

"Nope"

"Wow, I'd probably die of anticipation if I didn't" Joe said.

"Well, I didn't" Jazmine snapped, she was kinda annoyed of him. He looked slightly taken aback.

"That's great sweetheart. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Denise Jonas and this is my husband, Kevin Sr. but you can call him Paul." Jazmine straightened in her seat and shook both of their hands.

"This is our eldest, Kevin." He grinned at her and shook her hand warmly.

"This is our second eldest, Joseph," he looked skeptically at her but shook her hand nonetheless. _I think I scared him with my comment,_ she thought, _stupid you Jazz, you can't small talk to people but you can offend them? This is turning out to be one great summer, _she thought sarcastically.

"And this is our second youngest, Nick." He gave her a shy smile and said hey. She shook his hand and smiled warmly at him. She felt him loosen up. Guess he still wasn't used to girls fainting at his feet.

"And this sweetheart here is Frankie," the boy looked slightly scared of her, if hiding slightly behind his father's legs was any indication. He grinned at him and she fiddled with something in her pocket. After a couple of seconds, she pulled out two Godiva chocolates from the plane. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he went over to her. She gave him one and she kept the other. They both opened wrapper and popped the whole thing in their mouths. She giggled as they ate their chocolates and Frankie grinned.

"See? I'm not as bad as you think, and I promise not to faint again," she said after she ate the chocolate. "Truce?"

"Truce!" Frankie said and they shook hands.

"Well that's good! I couldn't have you not liking me if I have to live with you this summer," Jazmine said.

"Well now that's settled and you've met the whole family, do you think you're ready to go home with us Jazmine?" Paul said, he was so nice to her, and she smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Jonas"

"Oh, please, call us bye our first names, Jazmine," Mrs. Jonas said while helping Jazmine up to her feet.

"No, no, I couldn't impose on you like that"

"We insist"

"Um, can I call you Aunt and Uncle then? It feels weird if I just call you guys your first names after all your doing for me"

"Of course you can! And I should've known you were going to be as polite as your mother," Mrs. Jonas said. Jazmine's heart clenched as she mentioned her mother but laughed anyways. She got to her feet and wobbled a little bit but Kevin helped her. She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving, Paul, Denise. I need to make some last minute arrangements before we leave in two days, " Josh said, looking at his watch and hugging his sister goodbye.

"Jazmine take care and see you in a few." He waved goodbye as he walked out of the room. Then Jazmine processed what he had said. _Arrangements? Leaving? Two days?_ And then her eyes widened. They were the Jonas Brothers! It was the summer and they had their Burning Up tour. That started in two days. In Canada. She felt slightly sick.

"Jazmine, are you alright? You look kinda sick," Kevin said, the concern in his voice was evident. She swallowed.

"Ya, fine, just processing what he said"

"Oh, good, well let's go then. Where are your things Jazmine?" Uncle Paul said, _that's never going to stick,_ as they started walking out.

"Um, I think it's in, um, Aunt Denise's brothers car," she replied.

"Well, I just hope he put it in the other car or else we have to get the keys from him," Uncle P said. Jazmine didn't really listen though as she slowly started walking behind the family. She was going to be leaving again. On a tour around the country. With the hottest band in the market right now. With the three hottest guys. Which one of them she had slightly offended. _This was turning out to be one great summer_, she thought as she walked out of Hollywood Records.


End file.
